Sometimes things can change
by Eliona-FanFiction
Summary: Things change...Sometimes you dont even feel anything of it ,but someday you do and its gonna be beautiful!


Eli and Clare are walking down the hallway. '' So Eli what are we doing today?'' Clare asked it giggling. Eli smirked. '' Well i guess a film-date with the most beautiful girl ever!'' Clare blushed when eh said that.  
'' Hey guys !'' Fiona walked to the couple  
'' Hello Fiona hows your day , younglady?'' Eli said it with a rich-snob guy accent  
'' Well thanks for asking . Today is just as wonderful as yesterday .It would'nt get any purrrfecter! ''' Clare and Eli laught with Fiona.  
'' But serious guys , what is this two young couple going to do today ?'' Fiona was curious.  
'' We are going on a movie date'''Clare said it very happy.  
'' Oh no Clare , Eli only wants scary movies! I can know!'' and Fiona looked to Eli remembering their movie night with Imogen when the two girls wanted a comedy and Eli the newest more scarier horror movie.  
'' I will do my best to not choose a scary movie. But Clare please not a romantic one!'' Eli begged Clare with his puppy eyes.'' I will think about it ...dont hope to much !'' Clare laught and said goodbye to Fiona , while walking to her classroom.

Eli and Fiona where in class. Both where not paying attention . '' Hey Fiona what should i wear on the movie date?'' Eli whispered to her. '' Come to my house today then i will get some stuff of my brother . I think its gonna fit your perfectly!'' Fiona whispered back '' Eli Fiona pay attention please!'' asked their teacher.

Eli was on his way to Fiona while he saw her favorite cupcakes. ''Lets do nice'' he thought and buy it for her. She would love it !  
Fiona was already waiting for him adn saw the cupcake. '' Aaaah omg strawberry cupcake! thanks eli!'' . Eli smirked to her. '' Hello Fiona, and who said it was for you?'' Fiona blushed. '' Oh hello Eli , sorry, i didn't know she seemed heartbroken. '' Kidding! ofcourse its for you!'' Eli knewt she was very happy and he was counting to three . 1 , 2 , 3 and yes she grabt the cupcake and eat it in 5 seconds. '' Thanks mister Goldsworthy that was so nice. '' Fiona was again with her accent. '' Oh well you are welcome '' Eli played the game with her. '' Come one lets go to my house and lets blow Clare away with your clothes tonight !'' Fiona walked to her house door , Eli followed smiling.  
'' Want a smoothie?'' Fiona asked to Eli.  
How much Eli loved Fiona smoothies. '' Ofcourse i want!'' Eli walked to her and asked: '' I want banana smoothie'' . '' Okey i will make it and you go to the room of Declan and impress me with the clothes you choosed and i will comment on it once iam done with the smoothies.''  
Eli walked to Declan's room. He saw alot of clothes from him and from Fiona. This was Fiona's second room , he thought. He saw pictures from Declan and Fiona. He looked in the closet for clothes and founded also a photo from her and bobby. He could not believe that she still has photos from him . He was looking for clothes while Fiona camed in the room. '' Ive got banana smoothies !'' Eli walked and grabbed the smoothie from her hands. '' Thanks Fi'' Fiona smiled. '' Did you found clothes?''  
'' Yes but i was not ready yet''  
'' Okay so lets just start then. Get some clothes and i will wait outside the room.''

A few minutes later Eli found the perfect clothes. It where blue jeans and a blue mixed with grey blouse. '' I love it , dont you eli?'' Fiona asked. Eli smiled'' Yes i do its awesome''. '' Oh you gotta hurry your date is in like 2 hours!'' .  
'' Fiona thats not close or anything i can stay till i pick up Clare right?'' asked Eli to her.  
'' Okay then what should we do?'' said fiona.  
'' Maybe watch tv? I heard there is a scary movie!'' said Eli laughing  
'' Ehm...well okay then . ''  
'' Dont be scared i will not kill you like the maniac there in th movie!'' Eli laught again.  
'' Very funny!'' said Fiona  
The two watched the movie and then maked pancakes together , forgetting the time!  
'' Wait , Eli'' said Fiona while she was eating her own maked pancake. '' What? '' said Eli. He was also eating his pancake. '' YOUR DATE WITH CLARE!'' it was just coming in fiona up. Eli was not anymore happy and realized it was way over 8 , when he supposed to pick up Clare...


End file.
